District 1
District 1 is the district of Panem responsible for the production and refinement of luxury goods for the Capitol. As such, they typically have a slightly more favorable relationship with the Capitol--though they suffer harsher penalties than any other district for failure to make the various quotas that are inflicted on them. Through the efforts of Orchid Edenthew, Tiffany Waxler, and Velorum Keene, District 1 has become known as a Career District. Industry Jobs Luxury Goods * Factory Worker ** Perfume Production ** Toy Factories ** * Miner ** Emerald Mines ** Ruby Mines ** Sapphire Mines ** Gold Mines ** Various other Mines * Supervisor * Warehouse Stocker * Prosthetics Creation * Jeweler * Watchmaker * Beauty Products Production * Luxury Clothes ** Furrier ** Couture Fashion Designer * Luxury Purse Makers * Luxury Shoe Makers * Leatherworker * Glass Production * Many Others Animal Breeding * Breeders ** Dogs ** Cats ** Birds ** Reptiles ** Gerbils ** Rabbits ** Hamsters ** Many Others * Animal Trainers * Veterinarians * Habitat Maintenance Victors Orchid Edenthew Orchid Edenthew was the victor of the Sixth Hunger Games. He died during the year of the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games. During his time as a victor, Orchid worked tirelessly to pull District 1 from the devastation that was wrought because of the Dark Days. To that end, he spearheaded the district's campaign to have the fence pushed back to allow for further growth and gentrification. Twenty-two years after he began spearheading this project, in the year of the Thirty-Second Hunger Games, he succeeded. His efforts to revitalize the district resulted in an economic boom for the district which only tapered off when President Snow began increasing the vast district tithes to fund the extravagant parties he was using to keep his hold on the Capitol. Tiffany Waxler Tiffany Waxler is the victor of the Twenty-Second Hunger Games and was the second victor in the district's history. She was the mind behind the creation of District 1's Career Training Academy, and she continues to run it to this day. Velorum Keene Velorum Keene is the victor of the Twenty-Sixth Hunger Games. He assists in the training of tributes. However, the trauma of his time in the arena resulted in night terrors which he handles with sleeping pills which he is addicted too. Terra Kinnimonth Terra Kinnimonth is the victor of the Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games. She holds a particular hatred for President Snow as he was the Head Gamemaker when she was in the arena, and he sent a mutt to devour her leg. She wouldn't have held such a grudge had he not bragged about taking her leg to her during one of the victory celebrations she went to after her Games. She was fitted with a prosthetic but has not let go of her distaste for the man. Blush Barrowman Blush Barrowman is the victor of the Forty-Fourth Hunger Games. He is the first victor who President Snow, who had been facing a great deal of public disdain, had forcibly sold as a prostitute. In doing so, Snow curried political favors while keeping the truth of Blush's life from the public. Blush was deeply traumatiszed by this, and he only agreed to continue after Snow murdered three of his siblings. He has since developed a serious drinking problem as a result of the prostitution coupled with trauma from his time in the arena. Glisten Inchtape Glisten Inchtape is the victor of the Forty-Seventh Hunger Games. As with other good-looking victors, he was sold as a prostitute in the Capitol on threat of death of his loved ones by Snow. However, Glisten didn't allow this to destroy his life as it did for Blush. Instead, he got married in District 1 and had a family. Eventually, the pressure for him to be a Capitol whore died down, and he settled down with his family. He helps to train the tributes alongside the other victors, and he trained his own daughter for the Games when she was old enough to be reaped, Glimmer Inchtape. Suave Ballantvnn Suave Ballantvnn is the victor of the Forty-Ninth Hunger Games. Rather than dedicating himself to the training of future tributes as many victors did, Suave worked on cleaning up the environment of District 1 to make it more habitable. He inspired a clean energy movement which filtered into the Capitol and mandated that District 5 develop sustainable energy. Laurel Flamsteed Laurel Flamsteed is the victor of the Fifty-First Hunger Games. After winning the Games, Laurel became the a city planner for District 1 and works to ensure that the district is running properly both for its own benefit and the Capitol's Lumina Warren Lumina Warren is the victor of the Fifty-Fourth Hunger Games. Cashmere Sanders Cashmere Sanders is the victor of the Sixty-Third Hunger Games. After her victory, President Snow approached her and told her that she would be a prostitute for the Capitol. She declined, and her brother Gloss was reaped in the next reaping. During his Games, she agreed to Snow's demands, and he allowed her brother to be the victor. Gloss Sanders Gloss Sanders is the victor of the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games. He was reaped because his sister refused to be a whore for the Capitol. However, his victory was rigged as part of a compromise between Cashmere and Snow. Gloss is still haunted by his time in the arena and tries not to get involved in the training of other tributes as it brings back bad memories. Augustus Braun Augustus Braun is the victor of the Sixty-Seventh Hunger Games. As with most other victors, he assists in the mentoring of other tributes. Also, as with most good-looking victors, he was sold as a prostitute by President Snow. Glitter Wyllit Glitter Wyllit is the victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games and the most recent victor from District 1. Much like other victors, he was sold as a sex object after his victory. Category:Survival Games